TRUST IN YOU
by Yuki-Onna no oujou-sama
Summary: Lucy masuk ke dalam Fairy Gakuen dan bertemu dengan Natsu si cowok berambut pink tapi ternyata dai adalah siswa yang paling ditakuti karena ia adalah ketua dari Geng 'Xrash'.


**Love**

Yuki: "hy, Minna! ^^, ini cerita yang pertama aku publish ke FFN, jadi masih banyak banget kesalahannya"

Natsu: "aku disini jadi orang yang keren *senyam-senyum*"

Happy: "kok, aku gak muncul disini?! Gak kayak Carla yang muncu!" *nangis-nagis*

Natsu: "jangan sedih Happy nanti kamu juga bakal tampil yang, kan, Yuki-Chan?" *nanya ke Yuki

Yuki: *pose mikir-mikir*"mungkin, kalau lagi minat, ya" *tersenyum*

Happy: "HUWAAA!" *nangis keras*

Natsu: "abaikan saja mereka, Silahkan dibaca cerita ini, Enjoy~~"

Yuki: "ini bukan cerita asli Fandom Fairy Tail, saya hanya memiliki cerita fiksi buatan ini"

**LOVE **

Sumarry:

Lucy heartfilia murid baru di sekolah Fairy Gakuen dan bertemu cowok bermasalah bernama Natsu Dragneel, cowok kasar, dan sangat ditakuti oleh banyak orang disekitarnya

bagaimana ceritanya?

Story:

-Lucy P.O.V-

aku melangkahkan kakiku ke sekolah yang bernama Fairy Gakuen

"Uwaa~~!"ucapku kagum karena melihat sekolah yang kuidamkan bisa kucapai juga

"akhirnya aku bisa masuk juga ke sekolah ini!"ucapku senang

"Lucy!"kata seseorang

"Juvia!"kataku yang menyapanya

cewek bernama Juvia ini adalah sahabat baikku. Walau dia sedikit aneh tapi aku sangat menyayangi sahabatku ini

"aku tidak menyangka kau bakalan dipindahkan disini"kata Juvia

"kan sudah kubilang, aku akan pindah, lagipula sekolahku yang lalu itu pilihan ayahku, bukan aku"kataku

"tapi, apa tidak apa-apa? kau tidak minta izin ayahmu, kan?"tanya Juvia cemas

"tidak, lagipula, dia tidak akan peduli aku pindah atau tidak, yang dia tau hanya uang, karena itu ibuku meninggalkannya"ucapku tidak peduli

"Lucy..."kata Juvia sedih

"sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan, lagipula ini hari pertamaku disekolah ini, kau mau kan menemaniku berkeliling?"tanyaku yang mencoba menggembirakan Juvia yang merasa bersalah

"Baiklah, karena pelajaran akan dimulai jam 8 pagi, masih ada waktu, lagi pula sekarang jam 6.30"kata Juvia

"nah, ayo!"ucapku gembira

aku dan Juvia mengelilingi sekolah, dan Juvia memberi tau lokasi dan hal yang lainnya, seperti peraturan sekolah dan yang lainnya

*Brak Bruk Brak*

"hei, Juvia, suara apa tadi?"tanyaku heran yang mendengar suara

"kuharap jangan dia..."kata Juvia sedikit takut

"hei, memangnya ada apa?"tanyaku heran yang memandang Juvia

*Brak Bruk Brak*

"suara itu lagi, hei, Juvia, ayo, kita lihat kesana"ajakku

"Lucy! sebaiknya kita jangan kesana!"kata Juvia yang menghentikanku

"eh...? Tapi, kan..."kataku yang mencoba melawan

"karena kau masih murid baru, kau pasti tidak akan mengerti, tapi, aku hanya ingin kau tidak mengetahui tentang tempat yang terlarang itu"kata Juvia

"tempat terlarang? apa maksudmu, Juvia? aku tidak mengerti"kataku yang tidak mengerti

Juvia hanya diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa

aku pun mencoba untuk pergi ke sumber suara tersebut

"Lucy! kan sudah kubilang jangan!"kata Juvia kesal

"habis... kutanya padamu pun, kau tidak menjawab"kataku sedikit kesal juga

"memangnya ada apa sih dengan ruangan ini? sampai-sampai disebut tempat terlarang"kataku yang membuka sedikit pintu ruangan itu

"Lucy!pintunya jangan dibuka!"kata Juvia yang mencoba menahanku

Grek

Terlambat

aku sudah keburu membuka pintu itu dan kulihat banyak anak cowok berandalan berkumpul dan berkelahi satu sama lain

"a-apa ini?!"kataku pucat karena melihat banyak anak berandalan berkelahi di ruangan ini

"kan sudah kubilang jangan dibuka"kata Juvia

seseorang pemuda berambut pink salmon mendekatiku

cowok kok berambut pink, sih?

"hei, cewek pirang aneh disana! sedang apa kau disini?!"tanyanya dengan gaya yang cool

"a-aku?"aku hanya bingung dan menunjuk diriku sendiri

"ya iyalah kau! memangnya siapa lagi?!"bentaknya

apa-apaan cowok ini?! Berani sekali dia membentakku, kau baru menemukanku beberapa saat yang lalu, kasar sekali!

"hei, dengar perkataanku tidak sih?!"bentak cowok itu

"iya, aku minta maaf, aku murid baru disini, jadi, aku tidak tau apa-apa"kataku

"cth, sudah sana pergi!"kata cowok itu mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh dan menutup pintunya kembali

"Lucy, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Juvia yang menolongku berdiri

"ukhh... siapa sih cowok kasar itu! tidak sopan sekali dia membentakku, padahal aku tidak punya salah apa-apa padanya!"kataku kesal

"kan, sudah kubilang, tempat ruang itu ruangan terlarang"kata Juvia

"memangnya kenapa ruangan itu disebut ruangan terlar`1ang?"tanyaku

"yah... apa boleh buat.. akan kuceritakan"kata Juvia yang menghela nafas

"baiklah, cowok itu namanya Natsu Dragneel, cowok kasar dan ketua geng Xrash di sekolah ini, ia sangat ditakuti dan kerjaan sehari-hari gengnya itu berkelahi dan memiliki sahabat yang se-geng dengannya"kata Juvia menjelaskan

"jadi dia itu cowok berandalan yang ditakuti di sekolah ini? uwaahh~~ seram.."kataku ketakutan

"jadi lebih baik kau tidak mencampuri urusan dia"kata Juvia menasehati

"baiklah"kataku mengerti

"karena sebentar lagi masuk, aku harus kekelas sedangkan kau harus ke ruang guru, Lucy"kata Juvia

"iya. Tapi..."

"ada apa?"tanya Juvia

"ruang guru yang mana, ya?"tanyaku dengan polos

GUBRAK

Juvia hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap sahabatnya ini

"aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang guru, jadi, ayo"kata Juvia mengajakku

"OK"kataku

Aku dan Juvia pun pergi ke ruang guru

-Natsu site-

"hoi, Natsu, gadis pirang tadi siapa? apa pacarmu?"tanya pemuda berambut Raven bernama Gray Fulbaster

"jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin cewek pirang aneh itu pacarku, dan juga setidaknya kau sadar kalau kau melepas bajumu tanpa kau sadari, Gray"kata Natsu

"apa?! sejak kapan?!"kata pemuda yang bernama Gray itu mencari-cari bajunya

"dasar pervet"guman Natsu entah pada siapa

-Normal P.O.V-

-di kelas XII A-

"baiklah, kalian semua duduk di tempat masing-masing"kata seorang laki-laki bernama Gildarts

"mungkin kalian semua sudah tau, kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk"kata Gildarts

Lucy pun masuk kekelas

"hai, namaku Lucy Heartfilia, mohon bantuannya, Minna-san"kata Lucy dengan tersenyum

'Manis...'batin para laki-laki di kelas

'wah, cantik! mungkin aku bisa menanyakan soal kecantikan padanya'batin para cewek

"ehem"Gildarts berdehem

"baiklah, Heartfilia-san, kau duduk disebelah Dragneel"kata Gildarts

'Dragneel? jangan-jangan...'batin Lucy

"Natsu Dragneel, tolong angkat tanganmu"ucap Gildarts

Natsu pun mengangkat tangannya

"Heartfilia-san, kau duduk disebelah Dragneel"kata Gildarts

"m-mohon bantuannya"kata Lucy gugup

Natsu hanya menatap Lucy sebentar lalu membuang muka kearah lain

'Cth, tidak sopan! setidaknya balas salamku tadi!'batin Lucy kesal lalu duduk disebelah natsu

-Istirahat-

"Lucy! bagaimana kelasmu?"tanya Juvia

"biasa saja"kata Lucy cuek

"..."

Juvia hanya memandang tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"ada apa?"tanya Lucy heran

"tidak, hanya saja, kau sepertinya tidak menyukai Fairy Gakuen ini"kata Juvia

"itu tidak benar, kok, aku menyukai sekolah ini, hanya saja..."kata Lucy

"hanya saja?"tanya Juvia penasaran

"aku hanya tidak menyangka akan duduk disebelah Dragneel"kata Lucy menghela nafas

"pasti sangat gugup,ya?"tanya Juvia

"tidak juga, hanya saja... dia itu sama sekali tidak punya sopan santun!"kata Lucy kesal

"memang, kau benar akan hal itu"kata Juvia

"aku tidak mengerti kenapa ada anak yang tidak sopan seperti itu!"kata Lucy kesal

"but, well, aku sih gak begitu peduli"kata Lucy

"yare, yare"kata Juvia menggeleng kepala

"ada apa?"tanya Lucy sedikit kesal

"sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. kita ke kantin saja, yuk"ajak Juvia

"baiklah"kata Lucy

-Di Kantin-

"minggir kalian!"ucap seorang pemuda

"biarkan kami membeli makanan di kantin, Tuan Natsu"kata beberapa orang

"hei, ada apa, sih?"tanya Lucy pada seorang anak cewek

"ah, geng Xrash memblokir kantin, dan kami tidak bisa membeli makanan dikantin"kata cewek itu

"apa? itu keterlaluan! apa kalian tidak melawan mereka?"tanya Lucy

"percuma, lagi pula kami tidak mungkin menang melawan mereka"kata cewek itu

"Lucy..."kata Juvia

"akkhh! mereka keterlaluan"kata Lucy yang sudah habis kesabaran

"hei, kalian! minggir!"kata Lucy

"h-hei, Lucy!"kata Juvia yang mencoba menahan Lucy tapi

"hei, kalian semua! jangan membuat kantin ini hanya untuk kalian saja!"kata Lucy kesal

"kami juga ingin membeli makanan disini!"kata Lucy lagi

"kau kan cewek yang sekelas bersama Natsu, apa maumu?"tanya Gray yang menghampiri Lucy

"sudah kubilang, jangan membuat kantin ini milikmu sendiri, karena kami juga ingin membeli makanan disini!"kata Lucy kesal

"hah? apa aku gak salah dengar? kau menantang kami?"tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Sting

"dasar Pirang bodoh"ejek Sting

"kau juga berambut pirang, jika kau ingin menghina orang lain, pikir dulu baik-baik!"kata Lucy kesal

'Huwah~~! Lucy, kumohon jangan katakan apa-apa yang bisa membuat mereka marah'batin Juvia panik

"hei, pirang"kata Natsu

"namaku Itu Lucy Heartfilia, bukan 'Pirang"kata Lucy kesal

"berisik, cewek pirang aneh"kata Natsu mengejek

"kau juga berisik, cowok pinky"kata Lucy yang tidak kalah mengejek Natsu

Muncul beberapa kerutan di dahi Natsu, terlihat ia sangat kesal dengan perkataan Lucy yang menghinanya

"cewek bodoh"ucap Natsu

"cowok tidak sopan!"ucap Lucy yang tidak mau kalah

Alhasil perang mulut diantara Lucy dan Natsu tidak terhindar

anak-anak geng hanya melihat pemandangan yang sangat langkah

bahwa Natsu ketua geng Xrash tidak dapat melawan seorang gadis manis berambut pirang

"akhh...! sudahlah, ayo pergi, kita sudah membeli apa yang kita mau"kata Natsu yang mengkomando gengnya

Setelah itu

"kau hebat, Heartfilia-san, kau bisa membuat Dragneel-senpai mengalah seperti itu"ucap kohainya

"ah, tidak, kok"kata Lucy yang sedikit malu

"Lucy, seharusnya kau pikir dulu baik-baik sebelum bertindak"kata Juvia sedikit kesal

"maaf...maaf"kata Lucy yang meminta maaf

"hufh... tapi, kalau sahabatku ternyata baik-baik saja aku tidak akan marah"kata Juvia

Lucy hanya tersenyum

"nah, karena kantin sudah tidak diblokir lagi dengan mereka, kita bisa membeli makanan"kata Lucy

"Heartfilia, karena kau sudah membuat tempat ini dan sudah membebaskan tempat kantin ini, maka kami akan mentraktrimu sebagai ucapan terima kasih"kata seorang cowok

"tidak, aku bukan membebaskan kantin ini karena ingin ditaraktir, aku hanya tidak suka dengan orang yang seenaknya memblokir kantin dengan seenaknya"kata Lucy yang mencoba menolak dengan halus

"tidak apa-apa, karena Heartfilia-san sudah membantu kami, ini hanya sambutan dan ucapan terima kasih dari kami"kata seorang cewek

"tapi..."kata Lucy yang mencoba menolak

"Lucy, sebaiknya kau terima saja, lagi pula ini berkatmu karena kau sudah membebaskan kantin ini para geng Xrash"kata Juvia

"baiklah, terima kasih Minna-san"kata Lucy

-Pulang Sekolah-

-Natsu P.O.V-

BRAK

aku menendang meja didepanku dengan kasar dan membuat Gray, Sting, Rogue, Sting dan anak-anak lainnya langsung merinding dibuatnya

"Cth, Sial! Bagaimana mungkin aku kalah dengan gadis aneh itu?!"geramku

"sudahlah, Natsu"ucap Gray yang mencoba menenangkanku

"lagi pula,yang kau lawan itu cewek, kau harus mengalah"kata Gray

"apa maksudmu aku harus mengalah, hah?! siapa yang mau mengalah sama gadis pirang aneh iti?! aku tidak sudi!"ucapku dengan raut wajah yang kesal dan menendang serpihan kayu meja

"hei, Natsu, hentikan sikapmu itu! kau seperti anak-anak"ucap Sting

"apa katamu?!"kataku

"jika kau tidak suka mengalah padanya, kenapa kau tidak membuatnya malu di muka umum saja?"kata Rogue yang tiba-tiba angkat bicara

"apa maksud perkataanmu, Rogue?"tanyaku sedikit heran

"yang kumaksud adalah, bagaimana kalau kau bertanding melawan cewek itu, dan mengalahkannya, jika kau menang kau bisa membuatnya jadi budakmu, kan?"ucap Rogue dengan wajah datar

"jika aku kalah?"tanyaku

"mungkin itu sudah takdirmu"ucap Rogue dengan datar

"cth! sial! tapi, aku tidak bisa membuat orang-orang meremehkanku, awas kau cewek berambut pirang aneh!"ucapku dengan geram dan menendang serpihan kayu

-Lucy P.O.V-

setelah pulang sekolah, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah gerbang masuk sekolah

"Yo"panggil Natsu

"apa?"tanyaku

kenapa aku harus ketemu anak ini sih?!

"hei, kau mau bertanding denganku?"tanya Natsu

aku punya perasaan gak enak tentang ini

"tidak, terima kasih, aku tidak tertarik"ucapku sembari melewati Natsu dkk

"hei, tunggu sebentar"kata Natsu dan menarik lenganku

"apa yang kau lakukan?! lepaskan!"kataku kesal

"ayo, kita bertanding! aku tidak bisa diremehkan oleh orang lain, terutama kau!"ucap Natsu sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arahku

"berisik! memangnya aku melakukan apa padamu?! jika kau tidak mau diremehkan oleh orang lain, jangan meremehkan orang!"ucapku kesal

"berani sekali kau berkata itu padaku!"kata Natsu geram

"memangnya kenapa? apa aku harus takut padamu? aku tidak punya alasan untuk takut padamu!"ucapku kesal

"sudah selesai, kan?! aku mau pulang, jangan halangi!"ucapku kesal lalu pergi menuju rumah

sial, apa-apaan sih!?

cowok brengsek! tidak sopan! berandalan!

mau dia mengajakku bertanding, dasar bodoh!

aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke jalan sebelum

"Lucy Heartfilia, jika kau berani padaku dan mengalahkanku dalam pertandingan besok, aku akan mengakuimu sebagai gadis yang hebat karena menentangku, tapi, jika kau kalah kau harus menjadi budakku!"ucap Natsu dengan lantang

"sial, untuk apa,sih dia menantangku bertanding?!"ucapku kesal

aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah jalan rumahku

"tunggu~~!ucap gadis kecil berambut biru mengejar seorang kucing kecil berwarna putih

"Charle, tunggu!"ucapnya sambil mengejar kucing itu

tiba-tiba kucing yang dipanggil Charle melompat kearahku dan refleks aku menangkapnya, sayangnya aku tidak bisa menjaga keseimbanganku dan akhirnya aku terjatuh ke jalan

"Ouch...!"ringisku kesakitan

"ah! kau tidak apa-apa?"ucapnya khawatir

"tidak apa-apa. Ini kucingmu?"tanyaku

"ya, aku sedang mengejarnya, tadi dia tiba-tiba pergi saat aku membuka pintu rumahku, tidak biasanya dia bertingkah seperti itu"kata cewek itu

"hmmm..."gumanku

"oh, ya, ini kucingmu"kataku yang mengembalikan kucingnya

"terima kasih, tapi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya cewek itu khawatir

"tidak apa-apa, kok. oh, ya, namamu siapa? namaku Lucy Heartfilia"kataku memperkenalkan diri

"namaku Wendy, Wendy Dragneel"kata cewek yang bernama Wendy

'Dragneel?'batinku sedikit heran dan kaget

"um.. Lucy-san, ada apa?"tanya Wendy sedikit bingung

"ah, tidak apa-apa, kok"ucapku sambil tersenyum

"ohh... sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, kalau tidak aku bisa dimarahin sama Onii-Chan"kata Wendy

"kalau begitu, sampai jumpa"kataku

"Sampai jumpa, Lucy-san"kata Wendy yang melambaikan tangannya ke arahku

setelah Wendy pulang ke rumah aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam rumahku

"aku pulang"kataku sambil masuk ke rumah

"halo? apa ada orang didalam?"tanyaku

"ayah?"tanyaku lagi

aku melihat secarik kertas di meja makan, itu Note yang ditinggalkan oleh ayah

'_Dear, Lucy_

_Karena perkerjaan ayah masih banyak dan ayah harus mengerjakannya di luar kota, jadi maaf ayah tidak bisa pulang selama 1 minggu, ayah menaruh uang saku, jajan, dan belanja untukmu di lemari, baik-baik selama ayah pergi, ya_

_Love,_

_Jude Heartfilia_

"..."

aku hanya membaca Note itu lalu mengambil uang yang ada di lemari

"dasar... padahal baru kemarin dia pergi keluar kota karena berkerja, sekarang pergi lagi?!"ucapku tidak percaya

"Ibu... seandainya kau masih ada, pasti aku tidak akan kesepian"kataku yang sedih lalu melangkah ke arah kamarku di lantai 2

lalu aku pergi mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk hari esok

saat aku sedang ingin pergi tidur aku mendengar suara ponselku berdering

"Halo?"ucapku

"hei, gadis pirang aneh, ini benar nomor ponselmu, kan?"ucap seseorang disebrang

"siapa ini?"tanyaku

"apa?! kau tidak mengenal suaraku?! aku adalah ketua geng Xrash, Natsu Dragne-"

aku langsung memutuskan panggilan ponselku, tapi, ponselku berdering lagi dan yang memanggilnya dengan nomor yang sama

"apa lagi?"ucapku malas

"berani sekali kau memutuskan panggilan seenaknya!"ucap Natsu dengan suara yang terlihat kesal

"apa maumu?"tanyaku sedikit kesal

"bagaimana menurutmu jika kau dan aku bertanding besok?"tanyanya

"kan sudah kubilang aku tidak mau! cari yang lain saja!"ucapku dengan nada kesal dan marah

"kenapa? apa kau takut melawanku?"tanya Natsu yang dengan nada mengejek

"apa kau tidak pernah berpikir? kau melawan cewek! masa kau ketua geng Xrash yang katanya ditakuti melawan cewek, anak baru disekolah?! dimana harga dirimu?! sudah selesai, kan? aku mau tidur, aku tidak peduli tentang pertandingan yang akan kau adakan besok, lusa, minggu depan, tahun depan, atau selamanya!"ucapku kesal lalu memutuskan hubungan di ponsel lalu pergi makan malam

'dasar... cowok brengsek!'batinku kesal

-Natsu P.O.V-

setelah Lucy memutuskan telepon, aku hanya sangat kesal dan membanting ponsel dan menginjak-injak ponsel itu

"oi, Natsu, itu ponsel-ku!"ucap Sting yang kesal

"cth! berani sekali cewek itu menolak ajakan pertandingan yang kuadakan"ucapku kesal

"lebih baik kau menyerah saja, lagian cewek itu sifatnya keras kepala"ucap Gray

"aku tidak bisa membuat cewek itu meremehkanku! akan kubuat kau menyesal seumur hidup, Lucy Heartfilia!"ucapku kesal dan membuat strategi

-Keesokannya-

-Normal P.O.V-

-pulang sekolah-

-Lucy P.O.V-

aku melangkahkan kakiku ke gerbang dengan perasaan yang sedang kesal

"yo"panggil Natsu

"..."

aku hanya melewati Natsu dengan perasaan yang sedang kesal

"hei, bagaimana kalau kau menerima tantanganku kali ini"kata Natsu

"kan sudah kubilang aku tidak mau"kataku kesal

"dan jika kau menang, aku tidak akan mengganggu ataupun menantangmu bertarung, dan juga akan kuakui keberadaanmu, tapi jika aku menang kau menjadi budakku, bagaimana?"tanya Natsu

"baiklah, tapi aku masih punya permintaan, jika aku menang kau tidak akan mengganggu dengan tantangan bodohmu, ataupun lainnya, termasuk geng-Mu"kataku

"ok"kata Natsu

"lalu apa tantangannya?"tanyaku

"berkelahi melawanku 1-1 dengan sekali jatuh ketanah, bagaimana? mudah, kan?"kata Natsu

"baiklah"kataku pasrah

"baiklah, kalian siap-siap, akan kuberi aba-aba... Mulai!"ucap Gray

-Normal P.O.V-

setelah Gray memberi aba-aba, Natsu mulai membuat gerakan, tapi Lucy dengan sigap dan tepat menangkis dan membalikan tubuh Natsu jatuh ketanah

orang-orang yang melihat pertandingan itu hanya kaget dan tidak percaya bahwa 'anak cewek baru disekolah mengalahkan ketua geng Xrash yang sangat ditakuti dengan sekali gerakan'

"sudah selesai, kan? aku menang, jadi sesuai perjanjian, jangan menggangguku termasuk geng-Mu"kata Lucy sambil mengambil tas dan pergi pulang.

meninggalkan Natsu yang masih ditanah dengan tatapan tak percaya

-Natsu P.O.V-

a-apa itu tadi? gerakannya cepat dan kuat sekali dia membantingku

ukhh...

badanku sakit...

"oi, Natsu, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Gray yang menghampiriku dan membantuku berdiri

"ya, tapi, cewek itu cepat sekali gerakannya"ujarku

"ya, aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa dikalahkan dengan sekali gerakan, aku saja mengalahkanmu tidak bisa"ucap Gray

"cewek pirang itu lumayan kuat, ya"ujar Sting

"ya, aku tidak pernah melihat Natsu dikalahkan hanya dengan sekali gerakan"ujar Rogue

"..."

"bagaimana jika kau mengundangnya masuk ke geng kita?"ujar Rogue

"pasti dia tidak akan mau"kata Gray

"kalau dengan kekerasan?"tanya Sting

"maka kau akan bernasib seperti Natsu..."ujar Gray

"hei, Natsu bagaimana menurutmu?"tanya Gray

aku hanya diam tidak menjawab

"oi, Natsu, kau masih hidup, kan? jawab!"ujar Gray sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku

"menarik"gumanku

"hah? apanya?"tanya Sting

"cewek itu menarik, mungkin ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?"kataku yang membuat orang-orang disekitar shock bahkan ada yang pingsan mendengar perkataanku

"oi, Natsu, apa kepalamu terbentur? kau jadi meracau, lho"kata Gray yang sedikit shock

"tidak aku hanya bilang hal yang sebenarnya, tidak ada cewek yang seberani itu membantingku dengan sekali gerakan, kan? lagi pula, kuakui dia manis"kataku

orang-orang disekitarku hampir pingsan mendengar perkataanku, ada juga yang mau lari dari tempat itu sambil teriak-teriak gak jelas

"Lucy Heartfilia, mungkin hanya kau saja yang boleh meremehkanku"gumanku entah pada siapa

-Keesokannya-

-Di sekolah-

-Lucy P.O.V-

"apa benar anak itu?"bisik anak cewek

"iya, benar, itu dia"kata anak cewek yang lain

aku hanya bingung, dan bertanya pada Juvia

"hei, Juvia, ada apa?"tanyaku

"Lucy, kau harus membaca poster ini, kuharap kau tidak shock ataupun kaget"ujar Juvia sambil menunjukkan poster yang besar di majalah dinding

aku pun membaca sebuah artikel dan terdapat hal yang sangat tidak ingin kubaca

"a-apa-apaan ini?!"ucapku kesal, marah, malu, semua campur aduk

"siapa yang menulis artikel yang aneh dan buruk ini?!"ucapku kesal

"penulis artikel itu adalah Natsu, ketua geng Xrash"ujar seorang cewek

"Juvia, ayo, temani aku ketempat Natsu, dan menghancurkan artikel yang sangat buruk ini!"ucapku kesal sambil menarik Juvia ke tempat ruangan terlarang yang menjadi ruang anak-anak berandalan geng Xrash

BRAKK

aku membuka pintu ruangan tempat biasanya menjadi tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak berandalan

"Natsu Dragneel! dimana kau?!"kataku dengan marah dan kesal

"ada apa?"ujarnya

"jangan tanya 'ada apa!' kenapa kau membuat artikel seperti ini, hah?!"ujarku kesal

"memangnya kenapa?"tanya anak berambut pinky ini

"apa yang kau maksudmu 'memangnya kenapa?!' karena kau, aku menjadi bahan perbincangan di seluruh sekolah tau!"ujarku kesal

"aku menulis hal yang sebenarnya"kata Natsu membela diri

"apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya?! jangan karena kau kalah melawanku kemarin kau menulis artikel buruk ini!"ucapku kesal

"itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu, aku memang sungguh-sungguh, lagi pula sejak kejadian kemarin aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu"kata Natsu dengan jujur

"aku tidak percaya, dan tidak akan pernah"kataku kesal

"baiklah, jika kau tidak percaya akan kubuktikan"kata Natsu yang mendekatiku dan menciumku

aku hanya membelalakan mataku dengan terkejut

seorang Natsu, ketua geng yang sangat ditakuti menciumku?!

mimpi apa aku semalam?!

oh, Kami... apa yang terjadi gerangan?!

Natsu terus menciumku, aku memberontak dan langsung menjauhi dirinya

"kan, sudah kubilang? aku tidak berbohong"ucapnya santai

aku geram melihatnya, bisa-bisanya dia bilang seperti itu dengan santainya setelah menciumku didepan anak-anak lain!

Kurang ajar, cowok brengsek!

"berani-beraninya kau menciumku seperti itu, Natsu Dragneel! kau cowok brengsek! dan apapun katamu tentang suka ataupun mencintaiku, aku tidak percaya"kataku geram

"bagaimana caranya kau mau mempercayaiku?"tanya Natsu dengan serius

"jangan mendekatiku lagi, dan jangan ganggu kehidupanku lagi! terutama geng-Mu"kataku kesal lalu pergi

-Normal P.O.V-

"..."

setelah Lucy pergi, semua orang yang disana hanya diam tanpa kata

"hei, cewek yang ada disana"kata Gray

"eh? maksudmu aku?"tanya Juvia yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"ya, kau, kau temannya cewek pirang itu, kan?"kata Gray

"ya, dia namanya Lucy, bukan cewek pirang"kata Juvia

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku memanggilnya cewek pirang?"tanya Gray heran

"dia punya kenangan buruk tentang itu, aku pun tidak terlalu mengerti dan tau akan hal itu, dan lagi dia tidak begitu ingin menceritakannya padaku, jadi lebih baik kau tidak memanggilnya seperti itu, atau kau akan bernasib malang"kata Juvia

"apa maksudmu bernasib malang?"tanya Gray masih heran

"waktu SMP ada yang mengejeknya dan mengatainya 'cewek pirang aneh, cewek pirang aneh' dan sebagainya, Lucy awalnya mengabaikannya sampai anak itu terus mengatai dan menyebarkan poster yang membuat Lucy marah, dan Lucy membanting anak itu dengan keras ketanah"kata Juvia

"kau tau dari mana?"tanya Gray

"aku sekelas dengan Lucy waktu SMP, makanya aku tau dan menjadi sahabatnya"kata Juvia

"hmmm..."guman Natsu

"baiklah, kalian semua, mulai sekarang jangan ada yang memanggilnya 'Pirang Aneh' atau sebagainya, jika kalian tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan anak waktu SMP dan juga mendapat hukuman dariku"kata Natsu dengan santai dan memberitaukan ke anak-anak lain

Semua anak geng langsung merinding mendengar hukuman dari Natsu, mungkin kalau dibanting oleh Lucy masih lumayan tapi kalau kena hukumandari Natsu?  
>anak-anak pasti langsung memilih terjun dari menara effile sekarang *Lebay*<p>

TENG TENG TENG

"lebih baik kalian semua kembali kekelas kalian, daripada kena omelan guru"ucap Natsu langsung pergi kekelasnya

"hei, kau namanya siapa?"tanya Gray

"namaku Juvia Locstar"kata Juvia

"hmm... Juvia, akan kuingat nama itu, dan juga kau sekelas denganku, kan? ayo, Sting, Rogue, aku duluan, nah ayo"kata Gray yang pergi sambil menarik lengan Juvia

"yah... kita ditinggalin"ucap Sting

"apa boleh buat, kita berbeda kelas dengan mereka semua"kata Rogue

"yah... sudahlah, kita balik kekelas saja"ucap Sting pasrah dan pergi melangkahkan kakinya kekelas mereka

-Lucy P.O.V-

aku sedang duduk di bangku kelasku, dengan perasaan dan raut wajah yang menampakan aku kesal sekarang karena cowok pinky itu!

Brakk

seorang cowok membuka pintu dengan sedikit keras, dan kulihat cowok pinky itu sedang masuk kekelas

Oh... Tuhan...

tidak bisakah aku lepas darinya?

"Yo, Lucy"kata Natsu dengan santainya

aku tidak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahku kearah lain, aku masih kesal karena kejadian di ruang geng itu

kulihat Natsu sedikit kesal karena tak membalas sapaannya

huh... siapa peduli?

aku tidak akan peduli dan tidak mau tau dengan orang ini

siapa suruh dia membuat artikel buruk dan ditambah lagi dia menciumku!

shit! cowok brengsek!

-Normal P.O.V-

Brakk

seseorang telah membuka pintu dan masuk guru yang bernama Laxus

"baiklah, kalian semua duduk ditempat masing-masing, pelajaran akan segera dimulai"kata Laxus

semua murid mendengarkan penjelasan-penjelasan dan mengerti akan pelajarannya

TENG TENG TENG

"Baiklah, PR kalian membuat file-file tugas tadi, Kalian akan membuat file ini perkelompok, 2 orang, Alice dan Oz, Lucy dan Natsu, Aria dan Hasekura, Misaki dan Usui"kata Laxus membagi kelompok

setelah itu Laxus pergi meninggalkan kelas

-Lucy P.O.V-

apa?!

aku sekelompok berdua bersama Natsu?! mimpi buruk! ini pasti mimpi buruk!

-Natsu P.O.V-

sekelompok bersama Lucy? Change!

-Normal P.O.V-

Setelah pulang sekolah Natsu mengikuti Lucy

"sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku?"tanya Lucy dengan wajah kesal

"sampai kemanapun"kata Natsu

"cth! jangan mengikutiku!"kata Lucy kesal

"sudahlah, aku hanya ingin tau kapan kerja kelompoknya"kata Natsu

"hari minggu di perpustakaan kota jam 10 pagi, sampai nanti"kata Lucy dengan nada kesal dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Natsu yang diam di tempat

-Natsu P.O.V-

sepertinya aku dibenci olehnya, ya

apa boleh buat, tapi, aku tetap akan mendekatimu, Lucy Heartfilia

-Lucy P.O.V-

apa-apaan sih orang itu?!

dasar...!

tidak bisakah ia membiarkan aku sendiri?!

aku benci padanya!

cowok brengsek!

"Charle, tunggu! jangan lari~~!"ucap Wendy yang mengejar Charle

dan seperti kejadian sebelumnya

Charle melompat kearahku tapi kali ini aku tidak jatuh ketanah karena aku bisa menjaga keseimbanganku

"terima kasih, Lucy-san"ucap Wendy yang menghampiriku

"oh, ya, Wendy, terakhir kali kau bilang namamu itu 'Wendy Dragneel', ya?"tanyaku

"ya, memangnya kenapa?"tanya Wendy

"jangan-jangan kau itu adiknya Natsu, ya?"tanyaku sedikit pelan

"ya, memang banyak yang tidak percaya, aku adiknya Natsu Dragneeel yang bersekolah di Fairy Gakuen, kudengar kakakku sering membuat onar, dan ditakuti orang-orang, jadi sebagai adikknya, aku minta maaf"ucap wendy yang membungkuk

"ah, iya, tidak apa-apa"kataku

kenapa adiknya sopan sekali dan kakaknya itu pembuat onar?

'hei, jika kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau menceritakan kenapa Natsu menjadi anak yang bermasalah?"tanyaku

"maaf, aku tidak bisa, lagipula, aku tidak begitu ingat tentang masa lalu, karena waktu aku kecil aku pernah sakit"kata Wendy

"oh... baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu, kok, aku yang salah membuatmu mengenang masa lalumu itu"kataku yang meminta maaf

kulihat Wendy hanya memegang Charle dengan tatapan sendu dan sedih

"oh, ya, sebagai permintaan maafku, kau akan kutraktir es krim, mau?"tanyaku

"eh? apa tidak mengganggu?"tanya Wendy

"tidak, kok, ayo"kataku

"iya"kata Wendy dengan gembira

aku dan Wendy membeli es krim dan memakannya di bangku taman

"oh, iya, apa kau tadi mengejar Charle karena kabur dari rumah?"tanyaku

"tidak, aku membawa Charle jalan-jalan, di tengah jalan aku tidak sengaja melepas rantai tali dan aku pun mengejarnya"kata Wendy

"hmm"gumanku

"dan juga aku sedang menunggu Onii-Chan disini"kata Wendy

"heh? Natsu akan kesini?"tanyaku sedikit kaget

"ya, Onii-Chan akan menjemputku ditaman ini"kata Wendy

"Wendy!"teriak seseorang

suara ini... jangan-jangan...

"Natsu-Oniichan!"kata Wendy

sudah kuduga... pasti Natsu

kenapa aku tidak bisa lepas darinya?

"Wendy, sudah lama nungg-?"perkataan Natsu terhenti ketika ia melihatku

"apa?"tanyaku sedikit heran karena ia melihatku seperti itu

Natsu hanya melihatku dan langsung melangkah pergi

"Wendy, ayo, kita pulang, jika kau terus-terusan diluar akan memperburuk kesehatanmu"kata Natsu dengan melangkahkan kaki kearah yang lain

"iya, Lucy-san, maaf akan ketidaksopanan kakakku, sampai nanti"ucapnya lalu mengambil Charle dan pergi mengikuti Natsu yang sudah melangkah jauh didepan

"sakit? memangnya Wendy punya penyakit apa?"gumanku heran

aku pun melangkahkan kaki kearah rumahku, arahnya berlawanan dengan arah Natsu dan Wendy

di perjalanan aku terus berpikir tentang perkataan Natsu tadi tentang kesehatan Wendy

memangnya Wendy sakit apa? lalu kenapa Natsu bersikap seperti itu, ya?

aku hanya terus berpikir dan tanpa kusadari ada mobil yang mau menabrakku, jika sebelum seseorang datang menyelamatkanku

"awas!"kata orang itu lalu mendorongku ke sebuah tembok dekat jalan itu

aku pun hanya menabrak tembok di jalan itu

ukh...

badanku sakit...

"maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya pemudi itu yang menghampiri aku dan dia

"ya, tidak apa-apa, lain kali kau harus hati-hati jika mengemudi dan jangan ngebut di jalan!"nasehat orang itu

"iya, terima kasih, apa gadis itu tidak apa-apa? apa perlu kuantarkan ke rumah sakit?"tanya pemuda yang mengemudi mobil itu khawatir

"tidak perlu, mungkin dia hanya kaget, jangan khawatir"ucap pemuda itu

"baiklah, mohon maaf"kata pemuda itu lalu pergi dengan mengendari mobil dengan kecepatan yang kebih lamban dari yang tadi

"hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya pemuda itu sedikit khawatir sambil mengulurkan tangannya

aku hanya melihat pemuda ini,

pemuda berambut hitam pekat, mata berwarna hitam dan memakai jas warna hitam

"iya, terima kasih, aku tidak apa-apa"kataku sambil menggapai tangannya

"syukurlah, perkenalkan namaku adalah Zeref, Zeref Dragneel"kata pemuda yang bernama Zeref ini padaku

'Dragneel?'batinku

perasaan setiap orang yang kukenal selalu bernama belakang Dragneel... sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?!

"kalau boleh tau kau siapa?"tanyanya

"namaku Lucy Heartfilia, salam kenal"kataku

"Lucy Heartfilia?"katanya heran

"iya, aku murid baru disekolah Fairy Gakuen"kataku

"oh... salam kenal, aku guru di sekolah Fairy Gakuen, 2 tahun yang lalu aku keluar kota, dan mulai besok akan kembali mengajar ke sekolah Fairy Gakuen lagi"katanya

"salam kenal, sensei"kataku

"haha... baiklah, aku duluan, Heartfilia-san"kata Zeref yang melangkah pergi

aku hanya melihat Zeref pergi meninggalkanku

aku bingung...

kenapa setiap kali aku pergi dan berkenalan ada saja yang bernama belakang Dragneel

"ya, sudah deh.. aku pulang saja"kataku sambil pergi pulang

-Normal P.O.V-

-Keesokannya-

"kya~~~!"teriak histeris para gadis di Fairy Gakuen

Lucy hanya mendengar itu dengan tatapan aneh dan bertanya pada Juvia yang kebetulan berada disana

"hy, Juvia, selamat pagi"sapa Lucy

"selamat pagi, Lucy"kata Juvia

"hei, ada apa, nih? pagi-pagi sudah ribut"kata Lucy yang heran

"kau tidak tau? oh, ya, kau kan murid baru, jadi kau tidak tau,akan kuberi tau. Guru yang 2 tahun pindah tugas ke sekolah lain kembali mengajar ke sekolah ini, dan dia adalah Zeref Dragneel~~! aku suka guru itu dan dia terkenal sangat baik dan mau berkonsultasi bersama siswa dan siswi, semua murid disini sangat menyukainya, kecuali geng Xrash"kata Juvia

"memangnya ada apa, sampai-sampai geng Xrash membenci Zeref?"tanya Lucy bingung

"hmm... kudengar desas-desus ketua geng Xrash alias Natsu, pernah melawan Zeref-sensei dan yah... walau Natsu adalah ketua geng Xrash tetap dia tidak bisa melawan Zeref-sensei, dan lagi, Zeref sensei itu terkenal kuat dan siswa tercerdas ke-2 di sekolah ini"kata Juvia

"hmmm..."guman Lucy

asyik-asyiknya Juvia dan Lucy berbincang-bincang tentang Zeref, tiba-tiba Zeref datang menghampiri Lucy dan Juvia

"selamat pagi, Heartfilia-san"kata Zeref

"selamat pagi, Zeref-sensei"kata Juvia dan Lucy

"hahaha... formal sekali, kalian berdua bisa memanggilku Zeref, kok"ucapnya dengan sedikit tertawa

"baiklah, Zeref"kata Lucy dan Juvia

"baiklah, kalian semua! sebentar lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai, jadi aku minta kalian kembali keruangan masing-masing"kata Zeref

"baik"kata semua murid lalu membubarkan diri kecuali geng Xrash

Natsu menatap Zeref dengan tatapan kesal dan marah

"hy, Natsu, kau juga harus keruanganmu"kata Zeref

"cth!"decih Natsu lalu pergi kekelas

"Lucy, aku juga harus kembali kekelasku, jadi sampai nanti"ucap Juvia lalu pergi kekelasnya

-Lucy P.O.V-

aku kembali masuk kekelasku dan mendapati Natsu yang sedang kesal

aku hanya duduk dibangku-ku, tapi, aku marasa Natsu memperhatikanku

"hy, jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan"kataku yang tidak merubah posisi dudukku

"jangan kau dekati dia"gumannya

"hah?"

"aku bilang jangan dekati dia!"

aku hanya bingung dengan sikap Natsu yang berubah drastis hari ini, kemarin dia seolah tak memperdulikanku dihadapan adiknya, sekarang dia melarangku mendekati Zeref?

apa maunya sih anak ini?!

"memangnya kenapa?"tanyaku sedikit bingung

"kau sudah dengar rumor bahwa kami- geng Xrash tak menyukainya, kan? jadi kau jangan dekati dia"ucap Natsu kesal

"hah? itu kan masalah geng-mu dan Zeref, apa hubungannya denganku? lagipula dia sudah menolongku dari kejadian kemarin"kataku sedikit kesal

"cth! sudah kubilang jangan dekati dia!"kata Natsu kesal

"apa urusanmu sih? lagipula Zeref kan tidak berbuat apa-apa kepadaku"kataku kesal

"cth! terserahmu sajalah"kata Natsu dengan nada yang membuatku ingin menjitak kepalanya itu

apa maunya sih anak ini?!

setalah pulang sekolah aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah gerbang sekolah yang kini sudah dikerumuni anak-anak berandalan dari Geng Xrash

oh... Tuhan...

apakah hari-hariku harus seperti ini setiap hari?

"Lucy Heartfilia, jika kau tidak mau terluka kau harus ikut dengan kami"kata Sting

"apa? kalian diperintah oleh Natsu, ya?"tanyaku

"tidak, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Natsu, tapi, kami perlu bicara denganmu"kata Rogue

"dengan semua anggota geng Xrash? bukannya telah ada kesepakatan tentang tidak mengganggu kehidupanku termasuk anggota geng Xrash?"kataku dengan kesal

"itu perjanjianmu dengan ketua geng kami, bukan dengan kami, jadi secara tak langsung perjanjian itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami"kata Gray

"oh... please... sebenarnya kalian mau apa, sih?"tanyaku sedikit kesal atau bisa dibilang malas dengan pembicaraan dengan ini

"aku minta tolong jangan pernah sakiti Natsu dengan mendekati Zeref"kata Sting

"hah? apa maksudmu?"kataku heran

"kau tau kan, bahwa kami- geng Xrash tak menyukai guru itu? jadi jangan mendekatinya"kata Gray

"ya ampun... hy, itu semua urusan kalian dan tidak ada hubungannya denganku, lagi pula kenapa aku harus menjauhi Zeref?"kataku kesal

"kau tidak mengerti dia, dia yang membuat Natsu sedih dan sengsara"kata Rogue

"apa maksudmu?"tanyaku dengan heran

"kau harus ikut kami jika ingin membicarakan tentang hal ini"kata Sting

"dengan semua anggota geng?"tanyaku

"ya, karena anggota geng ini semua saksi dari peristiwa itu"kata Sting

"baiklah"kataku mengalah

aku pun mengikuti mereka dan berada diruangan terlarang alias tempat geng Xrash biasa ngumpul

"apa aku harus masuk?"tanyaku sedikit gugup

"tenang, kami tidak akan menyakitimu, jika kami menyakitimu pasti kau akan melawan dan membuat kami setidaknya sakit selama 3 hari dengan gerakanmu itu"kata Sting

"huh..."

"baiklah, lalu apa yang mau kalian bicarakan padaku? jika kalian melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh aku tidak akan segan memukulmu"kataku memperigati

"tenang itu tidak akan mungkin"kata Sting

"baiklah, akan kuceritakan, dulu waktu kami masih SMP semua anak-anak geng Xrash sangat menyayangi Zeref"ucap Sting yang memulai cerita

"lalu?"tanyaku heran

"tolong jangan memotong ceritaku"kata Sting

"maaf..."ucapku

"baiklah, akan kulanjutkan"ucap Sting lagi

"tapi, semua berubah saat adiknya Natsu menderita karena kesehatannya melemah, dan itu disebabkan oleh Zeref"kata Sting

"apa maksudmu?"tanyaku

"kubilang jangan memotong ceritaku"kata Sting sedikit kesal

"maaf..."ucapku lagi

"Zeref membuat Wendy hampir meninggal karena meninggalkannya disebuah tempat yang tersembunyi dan kekurangan oksigen, disaat itu Wendy kesehatannya memburuk, walau begitu Zeref tak memperdulikannya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Natsu yang dulu sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu akhirnya menjadi kebencian yang sangat dalam. Natsu mencari adiknya itu selama 2 hari berturut-turut dan mendapati adiknya yaitu Wendy sudah pingsan karena hampir kehabisan oksigen, setelah Natsu menemukan Wendy ia segera membawanya ke rumah sakit dan meminta pertolongan mereka"kata Sting

"lalu? apa ini juga ada hubungannya dengan geng Xrash?"tanyaku heran

"kebetulan kami sedang mengunjungi seorang sahabat dirumah sakit dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Natsu dan juga dokter disana adalah kakaknya Rogue yaitu Gajeel. Kami sangat terkejut melihat Wendy yang sedang sekarat itu dan meminta Natsu menceritakan apa yang terjadi, awalnya kami tidak percaya, bahwa Zeref yang kami kenal baik itu bisa berbuat sepicik dan sekeji itu, sudah berbulan-bulan Wendy tertidur dalam koma, dan setelah Wendy tersadar dari koma-nya, ia hilang ingatan, ia lupa semua kejadian, yang ia ingat hanya namanya dan kucing kesayangannya itu, semua tentang kami, dan juga tentang Natsu ia lupakan, karena Wendy hilang ingatan dan penyebabnya adalah Zeref, kami se-geng melawan Zeref, tapi tetap saja kami kalah waktu itu, karena dulu kami anak yang baik-baik dan juga anak yang sangat taat akan peraturan. Natsu yang kalah itu tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia berlatih untuk meningkatkan kemampuan bela diri dan sangat overprotec pada Wendy, ia tidak ingin Wendy melihat dan bertemu dengan Zeref lagi, karena jika Wendy melihat Zeref lagi, ia akan merasakan ketakutan dan tidak bisa bergerak, walau Wendy hilang ingatan, bukan berarti ia bisa melupakan rasa ketakutan yang ia dapat waktu Zeref meninggalkannya"kata Sting yang mengahkiri cerita

"jadi karena itu Natsu melarangku untuk mendekati Zeref?"tanyaku

"ya"kata Sting

"tapi, kemarin ia menolongku dari mobil yang hampir menabrakku"kataku

"kau belum tau sifat Zeref. ini untuk kebaikanmu, jika kau tidak ingin menderita sebaiknya kau hati-hati dengannya. kami juga sangat khawatir tentang kesehatan Wendy dan keselamatan dirimu"kata Sting

"kenapa? kalian kan baru bertemu denganku beberapa hari yang lalu"kataku heran

"karena kau ada, Natsu sedikit berubah menjadi lebih baik"kata Gray

"aku tidak mengerti"kataku

"kau tidak harus mengerti, tapi, aku hanya ingin kau hati-hati. Natsu juga sedang 'bad mood' jika kau terluka atau Wendy memburuk kesehatannya itu akan membuat Natsu semakin marah dan bisa-bisa ia hilang kendali"kata Sting

"jadi, ini permintaan kami semua, dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan geng ataupun anak-anak berandalan, ini permintaan kami yang sangat jujur, kami mohon berhati-hatilah dan jangan sakiti ketua kami"kata Sting dan yang lainnya berlutut

"h-hy, kalian tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, jika kalian serius mengatakan itu aku akan berusaha agar menjaga jarakku dengan Zeref"kataku yang sedikit panik

"terima kasih"kata Sting

"baiklah, kita sudah sepakat, jika kau dalam masalah tolong hubungi kami, secepatnya kami akan menolongmu dan kau dekat dengan Wendy kan? kami mohon juga untuk membuat Wendy nyaman bersamamu"kata Sting yang memberi nomor telepon semua anggota dan men-save data-datanya

setelah itu aku pun pergi pulang kerumahku dan langsung merebahkan diriku dikasur

hari ini banyak sekali hal yang terjadi...

tentang sifat Natsu yang berubah, kesehatan Wendy yang memburuk, Zeref yang kukenal baik itu ternyata sangat licik, dan semua anggota geng Xrash yang sangat menyayangi teman sekaligus sahabat mereka...

semua terbayang-bayang dikepalaku yang membuatku pusing untuk tentang hal ini...

padahal aku baru bertemu dengan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu...

kenapa semuanya jadi rumit begini, sih...?

aku pun tidak tau kapan aku tertidur karena memikirkan hal itu

-keesokannya-

aku terbangun dan sudah melihat jam 9.30 pagi

apa?!

aku terlambat bangun!

dan juga secara tidak langsung aku bolos kesekolah

ya ampun...

karena aku memikirkan tentang hal kemarin aku kesiangan...

DRTT DRTTT DRTTTT

aku mendengar suara ponselku berdering dan ternyata itu adalah Natsu

"halo?"ucapku

"hei, kau kenapa tidak masuk sekolah? apa Zeref menyakitimu?"tanya Natsu disebrang dengan nada yang khawatir

"tidak, aku hanya kesiangan bangun. Maaf"ucapku yang meminta maaf

"kau ini... jangan membuatku khawatir! tapi syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa"kata Natsu yang terlihat lega

aku hanya tertegun mendengar Natsu yang khawatir akan keadaanku

'Karena kau ada, Natsu sedikit berubah menjadi lebih baik'

aku teringat perkataan Gray yang mengatakan kalau karena ada aku Natsu jadi berubah

"hy, Natsu..."kataku

"apa?"tanya Natsu disebrang telepon

"tidak, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku"kataku

"ya, sudahlah... tapi, kau harus berhati-hati dengan Zeref!"ucapnya sebelum menutup telepon

'sikapnya tida berubah, tetap saja menyebalkan!'batinku kesal

-Natsu P.O.V-

"bagaimana?"tanya Sting

"tidak apa-apa, ia hanya kesiangan, dan Zeref tidak menyakitinya"kataku yang mengembalikan ponsel Sting

"fuh... untunglah kau tidak merusak ponselku kali ini"kata Sting yang mengambil ponselnya

"hy, Natsu, bagaimana keadaan Wendy?"tanya Gray

"keadaannya sudah lebih baik, tapi ingatannya masih belum kembali"kataku

"apa menurutmu Zeref akan menemui Wendy?"tanya Rogue

"jika itu terjadi, aku akan melawannya"kataku

"tapi, kau harus ingat Natsu, kau tidak sendirian, karena kami semua ada untuk mendukungmu"kata Sting yang memegang pundakku

"ya, thanks"kataku yang tersenyum kearah ana-anak geng lain

-Normal P.O.V-

saat hari sudah sore Lucy pergi ketaman dan bertemu Wendy dan kucing kesayangannya Charle sedang bermain di taman

"hy, Wendy"sapa Lucy

"Lucy-san, konbanwa"kata Wendy dengan sopan

"konbanwa. hari ini kau juga menunggu Natsu disini?"tanya Lucy

"iya, karena Onii-Chan bilang jangan terlalu sering dirumah sendirian, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Onii-chan bilang seperti itu, biasanya ia selalu menceramahiku jika terlalu lama diluar, tapi aku menyayangi Onii-chan"kata Wendy

Lucy hanya tersenyum mendengar itu, ia sudah mengerti kenapa Wendy tidak menceritakan tentang masa lalunya. Bukan karena ia tidak mau, tapi karena ia tidak bisa menceritakannya

"Lucy-san, hari pulang cepat?"tanya Wendy

"tidak, karena aku bangun terlambat aku jadi bolos sekolah hari ini"kata Lucy

"tidak boleh bolos seperti itu, lho, Lucy-san"kata Wendy yang menasehati

"iya, aku tau, aku jadi seperti gadis yang tidak punya harapan, ya"kata Lucy yang pundung

"ah~~! maaf! bukan maksudku untuk menyakiti perasaan Lucy-san!"kata Wendy yang meminta maaf

"tidak apa-apa, kok"kata Lucy yang masih pundung

"baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafku, akan aku traktir Lucy-san es krim, seperti kemarin"kata Wendy tersenyum

"terima kasih"kata Lucy yang sudah ceria lagi

"hahaha..."tawa Wendy dengan ceria dan gembira

Lucy dan Wendy pun membeli es krim dan memakannya ditaman yang sedikit sepi itu, memang sekarang sudah sore, jadi banyak anak-anak yang sudahpulang

"hy, Lucy dan... Wendy"ucap seseorang dari belakang

Lucy dan Wendy melihat kebelakang

seketika Wendy merasa ketakutan dan tidak bisa bergerak karena ia melihat Zeref yang mendekati Lucy dan Wendy

-Lucy P.O.V-

aku melihat Zeref mendekati kami berdua, aku melihat kearah Wendy, kulihat Wendy sangat ketakutan sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa bergerak

"kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu, Wendy? aku kan kakakmu dan juga keluargamu"kata Zeref dengan tersenyum

"a...a.."Wendy sangat ketakuta sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ini

"kau tidak berubah ya"kata Zeref yang mendekati Wendy

"k-kumohon... jangan mendekat.."ucap Wendy ketakutan

aku sudah habis pikir mencari akal untuk kabur dari hadapan Zeref saat ini dan membawa Wendy ketempat yang aman

"kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu? aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kok"kata Zeref yang masih mendekati aku dan Wendy

"kumohon... jangan mendekat lagi..."ucap Wendy yang sudah sangat ketakutan

"tenang sajalah, Wendy, aku tidak akan menyakitimu"kata Zeref

aku sudah tidak kuat melihat Wendy ketakutan seperti itu

"sudah cukup, Zeref. jangan mendekati Wendy lagi"kataku yang melindungi Wendy dari belakang

"Lucy-san..."kata Wendy yang hampir menangis

"ada apa? aku kan tidak menyakitinya"kata Zeref yang membela diri

"walau begitu, kau membuatnya ketakutan, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum aku meneriakimu sebagai penculik anak"ancamku

"baiklah, fine, aku pergi"ucap Zeref yang mengalah lalu pergi

Wendy langsung jatuh lemas

"Wendy, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyaku khawatir

"terima kasih, Lucy-san..."ucapnya yang masih ketakutan

"Lucy! Wendy!"ucap Natsu dari kejauhan

Natsu sedikit kaget melihat aku dan Wendy yang ketakutan seperti itu

"hy, ada apa? kenapa Wendy ketakutan seperti ini?"tanya Natsu yang kaget

"tadi Zeref datang, dan membuat Wendy ketakutan"kataku

"apa? si brengsek itu?! mau apa lagi dia, hah?! sepertinya aku memang harus membuat pelajaran dengannya"kata Natsu yang emosi

"tunggu, Natsu! sebelum kau lakukan itu, sebaiknya kau tenangkan Wendy"kataku yang menahan Natsu

"ah, iya, kau benar"kata Natsu

Natsu menghampiri Wendy yang masih ketakutan

"Wendy, sudah jangan takut lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyakitimu"ucap Natsu

"Onii-chan..."kata Wendy yang masih sedikit takut

"tidak apa-apa, lagi pula Lucy sudah melindungimu tadi"ucapnya

"terima kasih, Lucy-san..."kata Wendy yang berterima kasih padaku

"nah, ayo, pulang"kata Natsu

"iya"kata Wendy

tapi Wendy memegang tanganku

"maukah Lucy-san menemaniku kerumah?"tanyanya

aku melihat kearah Natsu dan Natsu membalas dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'ikuti-saja-apa-yang-ia-mau'

"tentu, jika kau tidak keberatan"kataku yang tersenyum kearah Wendy

kulihat Wendy sedikit tenang dan gembira mendengar jawabanku

"nah, ayo"kata Natsu

aku, Wendy dan Natsu pun pergi ke rumah Natsu, arah rumah Natsu memang berlawanan dari rumahku tapi jarak rumahnya tak begitu jauh

setelah sampai aku masuk kerumahnya

"selamat datang dirumahku, Lucy"kata Natsu

"maaf mengganggu"kataku yang masuk kedalam rumah

Wendy yang pertama kali masuk kerumah langsung menyiapkan minuman

"silahkan diminum"kata Wendy

"terima kasih"Kataku yang mengambil minuman yang dibuat oleh Wendy

"Wendy, sebaiknya kau istirahat"ucap Natsu

"ya, aku istirahat dikamar dulu, ya, Onii-chan, Lucy-san"kata Wendy sambil menggendong Charle

setelah Wendy masuk kekamarnya

"Lucy, kau sudah tau cerita tentang kesehatan Wendy"kata Natsu

"ya, kemarin anak-anak geng memberitauku"kataku

"sudah kuduga, mereka pasti bilang"kata Natsu

"memangnya kenapa Wendy ditinggalkan oleh Zeref?"tanyaku

kulihat Natsu hanya diam tidak berkata apa-apa

"jika kau tidak ingin mengatakan juga tidak apa-apa"kataku

"sebenarnya..."

"hm..?"

"karena ada Zeref, keluarga kami jadi berantakan"kata Natsu

"apa maksudmu?"tanyaku heran

"yah, kumaksud adalah Zeref membuat semua berantakan"kata Natsu

"aku masih tidak mengerti"kataku yang masih bingung

"akan kujelaskan. Waktu dulu kami sangat akrab, walau kami tidak sedarah"kata Natsu

"apa maksudmu?"tanyaku masih heran

"tolong jangan memotong pembicaraanku"kata Natsu

"maaf..."ucapku

"baiklah. waktu kecil ibuku kandungku dan Wendy meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, dan ayah kami menikah lagi dengan ibunya, aku dan Zeref adalah saudara tiri, walau begitu aku dan Wendy sangat menyayangi Zeref, ia kami anggap seperti saudara kandung kami sendiri, tapi, saat aku naik ke SMP sifatnya tiba-tiba saja berubah, dan akhirnya kami tau bahwa Zeref bermaksud untuk membunuhku dan Wendy agar ia menjadi anak satu-satunya di keluarga Dragneel, ayah dan ibu kami sekarang sedang keluar negeri karena perkerjaan dan itu membuat banyak peluang Zeref untuk membunuh kami berdua"kata Natsu

"... jadi sebab itu kau melarangku dekat dengan Zeref?"tanyaku

"kau tidak mengerti dia. dia itu sangat licik, dia akan berbuat apapun untuk tujuannya"kata Natsu

"..."

"jadi, aku hanya ingin kau menjaga keselamatanmu, jika kau sedang berdua dengannya, aku sarankan untuk pergi ketempat yang ramai, dan berbaur dengan mereka, jika kau sedang terdesak kau harus menghubungi kami"kata Natsu tegas

"b-baiklah..."ucapku sedikit takut

"tapi, apa keluargamu tau tentang ini?"tanyaku

"tidak, mereka hanya tau saat Wendy masuk rumah sakit, tapi mereka tidak mempercayai kalau Zeref meninggalkan Wendy sendirian waktu itu"ucap Natsu

"mempercayai seseorang itu menyusahkan, ya. jika kita sudah mempercayai dan orang itu mengkhianati kita, itu menjadi luka yang paling dalam"kata Natsu dengan nada yang sedih

aku hanya melihat Natsu dengan tatapan sedikit tidak percaya dan sedih.

aku juga tau perasaan itu, saat kita mempercayai seseorang dan seseorang itu menghikanati lalu meninggalkan kita...

setelah mendengar cerita dari Natsu, aku kemudian pulang kerumah.

sesampainya aku dirumah, aku mandi dan makan malam, selesai itu aku langsung merebahkan diriku ditempat tidur

banyak sekali kejadian hari ini...

mempercayai seseorang itu menyusahkan...kah?

aku sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang itu...

aku mempercayai seseorang dan amat sangat menyayanginya, tapi ia mengkhianatiku dan meninggalkanku, untuk apa aku harus mempercayai seseorang lagi?

kupikir-pikir...

Juvia juga menjadi sahabatku itu penuh perjuangan, ya

dulu aku sangat tidak mau bersosialisasi dengan mereka, bahkan walau mereka mengajakku bicara pun aku tetap diam, tapi, setelah kejadian aku membuat seorang anak cowok terluka banyak yang takut padaku. Tapi hanya Juvia yang masih ingin berteman denganku dan walau sudah kubilang aku tidak maupun dia masih nekat dekat denganku

aku kagum dengan kesungguhannya untuk menjadi sahabatku waktu itu, seiring berjalannya waktu pun aku mulai bersosialisasi dengan mereka, dan mendapatkan beberapa teman...

aku pun merasa aku tidak sendirian, dan mulai bisa mempercayai orang lain...

aku bingung dengan sikapku ini, jika aku memang ingin berubah kenapa aku tidak melakukan perubahan itu lebih cepat?

dan orang itu pun hanya memikirkan uang saja. aku tidak tau apakah orang itu memang sedang berkerja di luar kota, atau hanya bersenang-senang dengan perempuan disana?

DRTT DRTT DRTTT

"halo?"

"Lucy? ini ayah, bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya ayahku disebrang

"...baik"ucapku sedikit lemas

"apa benar? kau terdengar lesu"ucap ayahku

kalau sudah tau jangan tanya, dasar tua bangka!

"tidak aku hanya kelelahan saja"kataku

"oh..."

"hy, masih lama menelpon putrimu? aku sudah lama nunggu nih~~~~~"ucap seorang perempuan disana dengan nada manja

"siapa suara perempuan itu?"tanyaku dengan nada datar

"ah, itu, kenalan ayah sekaligus rekan ayah berkerja, sepertinya ayah harus kembali berkerja, dan Lucy ayah sepertinya masih agak lama pulang, ayah akan kirim uang sakumu besok, selamat malam"kata ayahku yang langsung menutup telepon

dasar pembohong...

aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa dibohongi dengan tipuan kuno seperti itu

dasar bodoh...

-Keesokannya-

-Normal P.O.V-

Natsu sedang mengajak jalan-jalan Wendy, dan kebetulan ia bertemu Lucy

tapi mereka berdua akhirnya ingat bahwa ada tugas yang harus mereka selesaikan

alhasil mereka pun pergi keperpustakaan

"ya ampun... aku ceroboh sekali bisa lupa dengan tugas yang diberikan Laxus-sensei"kata Lucy

"ya, kau benar... jika kita tak ingat mungkin kita akan mendapatkan hukuman"kata Natsu

"bukannya itu tidak masalah untukmu?"tanya Lucy

"dasar bodoh! guru-guru memang angkat tangan, tapi hanya Laxus-sensei yang membuatku tunduk"kata Natsu

"heh... jadi dengan kata lain kau takut dengan Laxus-sensei?"tebak Lucy

"a-?! mana mungkin! lagi pula kau juga lupa, kan?"kata Natsu dengan nada mengejek

"aku kan banyak yang kupikirkan akhir-akhir ini jadi wajar saja aku lupa"kata Lucy yang membela diri

"dasar nenek pikun"ejek Natsu

"cowok tidak sopan"ucap Lucy yang tidak kalah mengejek

"cewek aneh!"kata Natsu yang masih gak mau kalah

"cowok pinky!"kata Lucy yang juga gak mau kalah

"Stop! Onii-Chan! Lucy-san! jika kalian seperti itu terus kapan selesai ngerjain tugas kalian?!"ucap Wendy yang sedikit kesal

"maaf.."ucap keduanya menunduk

"memangnya tugas seperti apa yang disuruh oleh Sensei?"tanya Wendy

"ah... tugas yang menyusahkan dan tidak kumengerti"ucap Natsu malas

"tapi, kan, Onii-Chan memiliki teman-teman disekolah"kata Wendy dengan nada sedikit sedih

"..."

Natsu dan Lucy hanya diam, mereka berdua tau kalau sebenarnya Wendy ingin sekolah dan memiliki teman-teman disekolah

"Wendy..."guman Lucy sedikit sedih

"Lucy-san, ada apa?"tanya Wendy

Lucy hanya diam dan "tidak apa-apa, kok. Oh, ya, Wendy, apa kau bisa menolongku untuk menjelaskan Natsu tentang materi ini?"tanya Lucy

"hah? kok aku?"ucap Natsu

"apa kau mengerti tentang pengertian materi ini?"tanya Lucy

"err... sebenarnya"kata Natsu yang tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya

"tidak"ucap Natsu sedikit blushing

"tuh, kan... Nah, makanya jangan banyak bicara. Wendy tolong bantu aku, ya"kata Lucy

"baik~"kata Wendy semangat

Natsu awalnya bingung, kenapa Lucy tiba-tiba meminta Wendy menolongnya untuk menjelaskan tentang materi ini

"Onii-Chan?"tanya Wendy

"huh? ada apa?"tanya Natsu yang sedikit kaget

"kenapa kau melamun?"tanya Lucy

"hah? aku tidak melamun, hanya saja aku tidak mengerti materi yang diberikan Laxus-Sensei"ucap Natsu

Lucy tau kalau Natsu bohong, tapi, ketika Lucy melihat Wendy dengan polosnya Wendy hanya tersenyum ia hanya diam saja

"Natsu, kau berbohong, tentang tidak mengerti materi ini, ya?"tanya Lucy yang berbisik ke Natsu

"ya, kok kau tau"kata Natsu yang ikut berbisik juga

"tentu saja aku tau, kau kan walaupun anak geng atau ketua dari anak-anak berandalan yang ditakuti, kau jenius disekolah"kata Lucy

"heh... baru beberapa hari bergabung disekolah Fairy Gakuen, kau sudah tau aku banyak"kata Natsu dengan sedikit tersenyum

"aku hanya dengar-dengar, dan juga memang nilai-mu bagus"kata Lucy sedikit blushing

"dari tadi kalian bisik-bisik apa?"tanya Wendy

"eh? ah! tidak, kok"ucap Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan

Wendy hanya melihat Lucy dan Natsu sedikit heran dan ada tanda tanya.

Setelah tugas Natsu dan Lucy sudah selesai, datanglah seorang cowok berambut hitam pekat

ya, dialah cowok itu, Zeref Dragneel

"ya, kalian semua, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy"kata Zeref yang datang dari belakang

"!"

Semua hanya terkejut dengan kedatangan Zeref di perpustakaan

"Zeref! sedang apa kau disini?!"kata Natsu dengan emosi

Wendy hanya terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan kemunculan Zeref

"a...a..."Wendy hanya gemetaran

"Lucy, kau jaga Wendy"kata Natsu

Lucy mengikuti perkataan Natsu, ia memeluk Wendy yang ketakutan

"kasar sekali, aku kan tidak bermaksud jahat"kata Zeref

"aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan semua perkataanmu!"kata Natsu

"tapi, ternyata Wendy tidak ingat ya tentang masa lalu"ucap Zeref dengan tersenyum

"!" Wendy langsung mendorong Lucy yang memeluknya

"hueekk~!"Wendy langsung muntah disana dan pingsan

"Wendy!"kata Lucy yang menangkap Wendy sebelum gadis mungil itu terjatuh kelantai

"wah, wah, dia pingsan"kata Zeref dengan tersenyum

"kau...!"teriak Natsu yang langsung memulai serangan

BRAK BRUK BRAK

Natsu masih terus membuat serangan kearah Zeref, dan Zeref dengan mudahnya membuat serangan Natsu meleset

"sial...!"decih Natsu kesal

"kau sudah banyak berubah, ya. kau sudah menjadi kuat, tidak lemah seperti dulu"kata Zeref

"hmmp! kau kira aku akan terus sepertiku yang dulu? kau salah besar!"ucap Natsu

"tapi, apa kau bisa mengalahkanku..?"tantang Zeref dengan suara merendahkan

Lalu Natsu pun segera bersiap-siap memukul Zeref

"Natsu…!"

-to be contiune-

Yuki: "hy, Minna ketemu sama aku lagi, Yuki-Onna no Oujou-sama, panjang banget ya namanya (-'')

Panggil aku Yuki aja atau Yuki-chan. Terserah mau panggil apa aja asal sopan, ya" *tersenyum

Happy:*tiba-tiba datang* "kok, aku gak muncul?!" *nangis lagi*

Natsu: "disini aku jadi keren banget" *senyam-senyum lagi*

Happy: *nangis keras "HUWAAA! Natsu kau jahat!"

Natsu: *bingung plus kaget* "he..? hee…?!"

Yuki: "kau jahat sekali, Natsu, membuat Happy menangis"

Natsu: "bukannya itu kau?!" *Kesal*

Happy: "huwaaa!" *masih nangis*

Natsu:*langsung hibur Happy*

Yuki: "karena Natsu kayaknya masih bakalan lama buat hibur Happy, kita panggil saja Main character di Fic ini, Lucy-san!" *tepuk tangan*

Lucy: *senyum* "hy, Minna"

Yuki: "Lucy-san, sebagai Main character, maukah Lucy-san, memberi salam penutup bersama aku untuk chapter ini?"

Lucy:*dengan tersenyum* "dengan senang hati"

Yuki & Lucy : "terima kasih untuk membaca Fict ini"

Lucy: "Kepada Reader yang mau memberi saran, kami akan berterima kasih"

Yuki: "satu kata untuk kalian semua…"

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Yuki: "Thanks for reading and please give us Review… " *^-^*

**Thanks for all reading this Fict, and please give us advice**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
